


beautiful

by wuwu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Kissing, M/M, School Festivals, a 3k fic or smthn but just take it, look its so short and i might rewrite it into like, take it from my sad gay hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuwu/pseuds/wuwu
Summary: Yusuke takes Akira to his school festival.





	beautiful

There’s something so enthralling about Yusuke—about the way he walks in the halls, strolling with no qualms as to where he should go, where he needs to be. He keeps his head held high, keeps his eyes forward as he floats throughout the school, never hesitates when his path clashes with someone else’s. He’s a beautiful emperor, a boy so ethereal and so breathtaking, and Akira wonders if Yusuke knows how enthralling and magnificent he really is.

_“Isn’t that Kitagawa? I didn’t think he’d actually come to the festival.”_

_“Who’s that guy with him? Are they friends?”_

_“What? No way! It’s impossible for anyone to be friends with Kitagawa. He’s so weird.”_

Little tidbits of conversation make their way into Akira’s ears. They sit in his stomach and fester and coil and he looks up to see how Yusuke’s doing only to discover that his face has remained neutral this entire time. There’s no telling if he isn’t paying attention or if he just doesn’t care about their comments. It’s a bit frustrating for Akira.

As the two sit outside, takoyaki sitting between the two of them, Akira hears a girl speak from behind them. He doesn’t turn, doesn’t react, doesn’t dwell.

_"Would it be too mean to ask him out? I mean, I wouldn’t want him to leave Kitagawa-kun all alone.”_

Without warning, Akira pulls on Yusuke’s uniform, garnering his attention. Yusuke peers down, questioning as he keeps his lips in a thin line. Akira still can’t tell if he’s put off by any of these comments, but that doesn’t matter. Not now. Not when Akira himself is getting pissed off by the way everyone gawks and insults Yusuke.

In a swift motion, a pair of hands snake their way around Yusuke’s neck, pulling him close as fingers dig into his hair. Akira pulls him down, lowers his gaze so their lips can press together, and he lets his eyes flutter shut as he sighs into the kiss. A palm, one so broad and calloused, rests on his waist, grip tightening in a Shujin coat. He can feel Yusuke melt into his mouth as well, revelling in the way he becomes so pliant beneath his touch.

Moments pass and Akira separates slowly, grinning as Yusuke chases after his lips. He shakes his head, raven hair tousling as he laughs.

“You’re so beautiful,” Akira whispers. He locks eyes with the boy and gives a smile. A smile not meant for prying eyes. A smile not meant for mean teenagers and gossiping nobodies. He shines so bright for Yusuke—his perfect, wondrous Yusuke. And he closes his eyes once more as Yusuke plants another kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK this hoe aint even 500 words and i wrote this as a drabble and it turns out my brain is too tired to churn this out into a full fic
> 
> i'll write it again another day but for now uhhh this bitch empty


End file.
